memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Feluthar th'Hevora
Feluthar th'Hevora or Fel was an Andorian who served aboard the Bajoran freighter Kejal. History Early life Feluthar th'Hevora was born on Andoria in 2310. He was nicknamed “Fel” by his family. Though he was known to be somewhat reserved with those he did not know well, Fel was open and caring with his close friends and family. He was technically-minded from childhood and enjoyed tinkering with machines. Relationships with bondmates At a young age, Fel was placed in a bondgroup with Arathanna zh'Feilan (or Thanna), Chivistra sh'Vatara (or Visi), and Deralas ch'Zharan (or Dera). They spent much time together as they grew up, but tensions erupted as they prepared to go through with the mating ceremony of ''shelthreth'' as young adults. Fel was on good terms with all of his bondmates, but often played the role of peacekeeper between Dera and Thanna. Thanna felt it was her responsibility to maintain the integrity of the bondgroup and ensure that the shelthreth went well. Dera was rebellious and less reverent of tradition. He considered Thanna's focus on the group to be more driven by self-importance than genuine regard for her bondmates. Fel's opinions fell somewhere in the middle, but intended to keep his obligations to the shelthreth. Thanna was fiercely protective of delicate, often sickly Visi and kept her away from Dera as much as possible. Fel and Visi both felt caught between the stronger personalities of their bondmates and shared an introverted nature. Howver, despite their differences, Fel was closest to Dera. Quiet and introspective Fel was intrigued by Dera's big dreams and insatiable curiosity. As they grew older, a mutual romantic attraction developed between the two. Any romantic or sexual interaction other than those shared by the four person bondgroup were strongly discouraged in Andorian culture and was referred to by the term ''Tezha''. Such relationships were thought to distract bondmates from their duty to the group and jeopardize the success of the mating ceremony. As the animosity between Thanna and Dera intensified—at its height, Thanna was spending nearly all her time with Visi or obsessively planning for the shelthreth and spoke only to Dera through messages passed to Fel—it became quite difficult for Dera and Fel to deny their feelings. Despite Dera's disdain for Thanna, he was hurt by her decision to stop speaking to him. He and Fel's feelings for each other deepened as they came to rely on each other more and more, and they began a sexual relationship in early 2330. Last days on Andoria Months later, as the bondgroup approached the planned time of the shelthreth, Thanna discovered the extent of Dera and Fel's relationship and threatened to call the ceremony off and dissolve the bondgroup. Visi begged Thanna to at least attempt the bonding, which she did agree to, reluctantly. The mating was unsuccessful and the four agreed to dissolve the group. Dera and Fel made arrangements to leave Andoria together to preserve Visi and Thanna's dignity and allow them to seek new bondmates. Life on the Kejal Fel and Dera traveled as far as , where they discovered that the freighter Kejal was seeking a crew. Dera offered their services to Lijaro Sarana, co-owner and commanding officer of the Kejal, who agreed to take them on. Fel's skills as a technician came in handy on the aging freighter. Category:Andorians Category:Kejal personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters